Making my maiden blush
by SusanneO
Summary: Faramir remembering some events.


I do not own these characters , only borrowing.

Sorry for all the grammar errors, english is not my native language

Making my maiden blush

Oh, how I love to see the colour rise to your cheeks and to know that I'm the only one who can do it to you.

At first you blushed for my remarks about your beauty when we met at the Houses. It was enjoyable for me and I felt that you liked it too. I was a bit scared if you thought me to be too bold but then you probaply wouldn't joined me for my walks in the gardens.

Never before I had felt the need to praise a womans beauty but you were something different. We lived uncertain times and I felt no need to hold back my thoughts. I think I didn't overdo it but time to time I made a comment of your appearence or about your bravery.

Then I notised that my words weren't the only reason for your flushes.  
Once I was attendet by a healer in my room and he was checking my wound and of course I was shirtless. Another healer came in bringing some medicine and left the door open to the corridor. I actually don't know how long you had stand there looking at me before I notised you in the hall. And there was a fierce blush on your face. Blush that send shivers down my spine.

I had already developed romantic feelings towards you hence I found our walks and discussions pleasant. But when I saw you reaction to my half naked body, desire grew immensely. I wanted to make you blush again and again no matter how.

And all this was mad. When good men were fighting and dying for our future, I was thinking over ways I could tenderly tease you just to see that colour. Mad was also your demeanor. A woman who were fearlessly on the battlefield spilling blood and looking for honourable death was now acting like a shy maiden.

The Houses had one healer that you couldn't tolerate. If you had the chance, you would flee from her sight. One time that caused you to push me behind a large pillar. For a few moments we stood close together your hands still on me since you shoved me. And I felt your pulse rising and breath quiken. Shyly you stepped back and left me there standing but I managed to see that sweet redness on you visage.

The third thing for your flushes were your own words and, I think, confessions. We were in the garden talking about nature, you told of Rohan's and I of Ithilien's. Especially we spoke of spring and how everything reacted to first warm days and rains and when everything seemed innocent. After a moment's silence, you suddenly said that nature hates virginity and it wishes to be touched. And there was sensuous blush.

I pondered on these events on my sleepless nights. You had never spoken nothing that could be interpret as romantic interest in me. But your body language was something else.

I knew that I loved you, but of your feelings I couldn't tell.

When we stood on the wall and witnessed something that reminded of a great wawe, our hands clasped. I thought to myself, that this was the hand I wanted to hold on forever, no matter when the end was coming.

When I was sure that the evil had been destroyed, I kissed you bow and felt your body respond to it. Yes, there was that shade. I believed that you approved my actions towards you and I even wanted to tell about my love for you but I didn't. Reason was the man you mentioned before the darkness broke. Contradictory thoughts stirred my mind.

I wanted you but who did you want?

Days later, when I had become the ruling Steward, the warden came to me and expressed his worried thoughts about you. Days were so busy that I couldn't find time to be with you except for few occasions. And those times when we met, I felt that you were glad to see me, some darkness passing you, although you said nothing like that.I had missed you and I told you this in our breef meeting once. You didn't say a word but your cheeks did. To my suprise you took my hand and squeezed it.

Then I decided that I needed to know of your feelings and thoughts. I had to ask was the best decision relating my personal life. I will remember that event and the kiss forever, as do you I hope. I believe your face wasn't the only part of your body to gain some colour.

You agreed to be my wife which made me a very happy man. Some did not understand this, they thought that it was impossible to fall in love in such a short time. But they knew nothing about what we shared in the Houses. Only we do.

We have been together over a decade and I still find joy in making you blush. I will always think of you as my maiden. However you latest flush was at your own cause. You came to meet me in my study after you had spend your day in the gardens and had prepared new medicaments. I finished my own work and asked what you wanted to do. You said that you wish to ride. And then added that you want me to be the stallion.

End


End file.
